wolvesofthebeyondfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:TheMinecraftWolfStar/Fan Fiction:Wolvez of the Beyond 2:Wolves V.S Dragons
Hello everyone,welcome to the 2nd book of my series! I sugjest you should read 1# first. And rember,this book is in progress! Iggy,Lemmy,Larry,Morton and Roy all in my icon. Rember,they look like them in the drawings.(I failed at drawing Larry's mohawk...). Protlog Defeated. Was all that he thought. I'll get that stinker Iggy one day...whisped Flames-Fire. Then he rembered reading The Wolves Of The Beyond books. That stinky koopa will never find me if I go somewere were he never knew...And then I will rule the wolves! Thought Flames-Fire.Little did he know that his enemy did know of it........ Chapter 1:Star Faolan:Star clam down. It's just your friend. Star:Dad!Come on.Why must I always wait? Faolan:... Faolan and Edme had a litter of pups now. Star was the oldist and the cutest. He was very inpaintent when waiting for Maudie. And his parnets had adpoted Myrr! Myrr,the pup that everyone loved. For once,could he be alone? Maudie:Hello,I'm here! Myrr:Hey,Let's play! Star:Wanted play with me too? Maudie:No thanks. Star:=[ Myrr:Come on,let's go outside! Vocie:AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Edme:Banja? Faolan:Banja,what's wrong? Banja:Go see for yourself! Chapter 2:Wolvez Wolvez:Yawn.. Iggy:Ya sleepy? Wolvez:No,I just loving yawning. Iggy:....That's werid. Wolvez:I know,Iggy. Nyra walked into the room Nyra:Guess what... Wolvez:What. Nyra:Me along with Nigel and Digger are the birds of the year for being a spy! Iggy:Good work....Of course,I won the battle. Nyra:Bragging Iggy....That's a bad thing. Voice:Wolvez! Wolvez:Why would Taco want me.... Nyra:Go see... Chapter 3:Danger In The Beyond Wolvez:What is it Taco? Taco:We've located an enemy. Iggy and Nyra ran into the room. Iggy:Were? Taco:Beyond The Beyond. Wolvez:Oh No! Our friends live their! Taco:Go save them. Nyra:We will,Mr.Chug. Taco:STOP MAKING FUN OF MY BREED'S NAME!!! Nyra:... Later..... Nyra:Come on everyone! Wolvez,Nyra,Nigel,Iggy and Lemmy all stund in front of a temp Beyond warp portal. Lemmy:Let's go. Wolvez:Agreed. Morton:Let's follow e'm! Roy:Yeah! Larry:Maybe not. Roy,Morton:Come on younger bro! Chapter 4:Larry is NOT going Larry:Not in your life. Morton:Why? Don't you like trouble making? Rembuer the pranks you pulled with Lemmy? Larry:Yeah,But I was younger then. I'll never forgot Iggy's face when instead of water it was milk in the shower. Roy:And he never had milk again. Morton:For 2 whole years! Roy,Morton:Hahahehe! Larry:We are NOT going. Roy:YES WE ARE!!!! Larry:Not in my life. Just then,Morton and Roy dragged their younger brother into the portal before it closed. Chapter 5:Doomed Wolves,Doomed Koopas Meanwhile,In The Beyond. Faolan:A huge rock fell in frount of your den? Banja:Yes,And I can't move it. Faolan:Want help? Banja:Sure. In the sea right in front of land.. Larry:WE LANDED IN A SEA!!!!!!!!!!! Morton:Help! I'm sinking! I can't swim! Roy:You do wiegh 300 pounds. Larry:And your only 13... Morton:GET ME OUTTA HERE!!!! Back with Wolvez..... Nyra:Flames-Fire. Iggy:Want me to punch his face? Were is he? Lemmy:She secens that he is coming here. Nigel:Time? Nyra:One hour. Iggy:B.O.R.I.N.G! Wolvez:Let's just wait. Meanwhile,Back with Larry.... Roy:I think I broke a back bone. Larry:I can't belive we did that. Roy:I'm going to have nightmares about that for the rest of my life. Morton:Hey look!It's a bear cub! Toby was walking by when he saw the 3 koopalings. Toby:EKK!!! Morton:Follow him! Morton then started running after Toby. Larry:Wait for us! COMING SOON:CHAPTER 6 Category:Blog posts